


Nightclub

by tender_is_the_ghost



Series: The Reedus Effect [9]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Love, Nightclub, POV Second Person, Public Sex, RPF, Sex, Sexual Content, Standing Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Norman just can't wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightclub

 

The club is dark, noisy, hot and the bar is a heaving mass of people all vying for the bartender's attention. You lean further over, raising your hand for him to see but his eyes skim past you and he turns his look to a busty blond, practically falling out of her top. You roll your eyes and mutter something about the origins of his mother under your breath.

You feel a firm hand slide over your ass, gliding against the silk of your dress and you spin round, about to give the owner a piece of your mind, only to find Norman standing behind you, smirking. He raises his hands in mock surrender as you playfully slap his arm, then moves completely into your personal space. You can smell fresh cigarette smoke on him, mixing with the musky scent of his cologne.

"I've been outside for 20 minutes and you still haven't managed to get us a drink! What have you been doing?" he asks, laughing.

"Well, if the jackass bartender could get his face out of Miss November's cleavage for a minute, I might have a chance," you reply, indicating the preoccupied guy behind the bar.

"Don't worry, babe, I've got this."

Norman leans across the bar and puts two fingers to his lips, letting out an ear piercing whistle, loud enough to be heard above the thumping music coming from the hundreds of speakers in the place. A few heads turn his way but, in a room full of people that know him, nobody is bothered by his antics and all resume their own agendas. The bartender however, races over leaving the blond with a disgruntled pout on her perfect lips. Norman tells him what you want and then turns his attention back to you.

His body is pressed up tight against you and you can feel the heat radiating through his clothing. His tie is pulled aside and the top two buttons on his white shirt are undone. Somehow he's managed to half untuck his shirt from his pants and he just looks a hot mess. He reaches up to push your hair away from your ear, then leans in to whisper in it.

"Have I told you how fucking sexy you look in that dress tonight, my love? All night, I've had to stand here and make polite conversation and all I can see is you, in that hot dress and those fucking heels that you know turn me on. And all I can think about is how I want to run my hands all over your body, caressing every inch of you until you're squirming at my touch and then I want to bend you over and ram my cock into you until you scream my name. I'm so fucking hard right now and it's all your fault for being so goddamn beautiful."

His breath is like fire against your skin and his words start a delightful ache around your pussy. You let out a small gasp as he tugs on your hair slightly before running his hand down your back to cup your butt cheek. He pushes closer against you and you know he's not lying as you feel the hardness of his length press against your thigh.

At that moment, the bartender returns with your drinks and Norman pays him and makes some lame joke with him before handing you your glass and steering you away from the bar. He takes your hand and leads you around the edge of the dance floor, stopping occasionally as people greet him on the way past, until you are headed to the horseshoe shaped booths at the back. A few are occupied and he chooses one at the end, furthest away from the crowds and slightly hidden by shadows. He steps back and lets you slide in behind the table first, then follows you in, sliding around to the back of the booth.

He leans in close and starts nuzzling at your neck, one hand coming up to push aside your hair, the other resting on your thigh. Your breathing quickens as he works on your skin with his tongue and his teeth. He licks a patch on your neck then blows on it, sending shivers throughout your body. You reach up and pull his face up to meet yours, seeing the need in his eyes and you part your lips as you move to kiss him. Your tongue clashes with his, wet and messy, slicking each other's lips as the pressure builds. His hand is burning on your thigh like a hot coal as he starts stroking it up and down over the thin silk of your dress. You moan into his mouth and pull back just a little to look at his face.

"Can we go home? Right now." Your voice is thick with lust, you want him so bad you can already imagine the way he's going to feel as he slides inside you.

"No", his hand tightens on your thigh, "I want to fuck you right now."

His fingers pull up the hem of your dress and his hand slides underneath, pushing your knees apart as he resumes kissing you.

He groans against your lips as his fingers slide higher and he realizes you aren't wearing any panties. His kisses trail their way to your ear as his thumb strokes the soft skin of your mound, his fingers caught between your thighs.

"Oh, you dirty girl! Did I give you permission to come out like this? What am I going to do with you, huh?" His thumb stops stroking and his fingers wiggle between your thighs. "Open your fucking legs, I think you need to be punished!"

His hand pulls one thigh closer to him and you move the other one in the opposite direction until you are wide open. Suddenly, you feel exposed, although the dim lighting and the table above your thighs are enough to hide what's going on below. But the thought that someone could approach the table at any moment and discover you sets your nerves alight and you shiver with the thrill of it. Norman's fingers work up the inside of your thigh until you can feel them almost touching your open lips. He stops for a second, long enough to resume kissing your neck, and then his fingers are on you, slicking themselves in your wetness as he rubs them up over your clit and back down to tease your entrance.

The arm around your shoulder, holding you to him, slides back as his hand moves up to grasp at the hair at the nape of your neck. He pulls your head slightly back, exposing more of your neck for him to kiss, lick and suck.

Meanwhile his fingers are setting a fast pace over your clit as he teases and slides them in circles. You start to pant a little, hands clutching the edge of the table as he plunges his fingers inside you, curling them up as he does. You bite your lip to stifle the noises you want to make as his fingers fuck you mercilessly.

You're writhing in your seat, raising your hips to meet every thrust of his fingers, your thighs quivering. He stops kissing your neck and turns your head to face him, turning his attention to your mouth. He kisses you tenderly and slowly in direct contrast to the frenzied movements his fingers are making under the table. Time fades away and all you can feel is his mouth on yours and his fingers buried deep inside you.

His breath mingling with yours, the feel of his tongue slowly sliding across yours and the rhythm of his fingers delving into your wetness suddenly combine and you freeze mid kiss, gasping into his mouth as you shudder and come around his fingers. He strokes you a few more times as you ride out the waves of your orgasm then slips his fingers from you, leaving a wet trail across the inside of your thigh. He leans back, grinning at you as he slides his sticky fingers one by one into his mouth to clean off your juices.

You smile back, licking your lips and he reaches up, sliding his still wet forefinger into your mouth where you suck greedily on it, swirling your tongue around it tasting yourself on his skin.

He groans deeply, shifting in his seat to adjust the erection straining at his pants. You slide your hand off the table and into his lap, squeezing his hardness with a firm touch. He pulls his finger from your mouth and reaches for his untouched drink on the table, throwing it back in one swallow before reaching for your hand and pulling you from the booth. As you stand, you feel the wetness slicking the tops of your thighs and you have a moment of feeling lightheaded as you wait for the blood to start circulating to your whole body again.

He leads you further towards the back of the club into the dark shadows against the back wall. He spins you around until your back is against the wall and presses the full length of his body against yours, kissing you hungrily as his hands roam your body, squeezing your breasts and sliding up under your dress to dig his fingers into your bare ass. The taste of whiskey is fresh on his tongue as he licks his way into your mouth.

"Turn around." he growls and you turn to face the wall, fingers splayed against the plaster as you feel him undoing his pants behind you. He kicks your ankles apart, his hand on your spine bending you forward then sliding down to lift your dress at the back as you feel the head of his cock pushing against you. You arch your back even more and inch your feet further apart as he rubs his cock against your dripping pussy, teasing at your entrance before sliding his length slowly into you, your walls parting around him as he fills you up.

You squeeze your inner muscles in a tight ring around his cock feeling it twitch in response and hearing him whimper behind you. Grabbing your hipbones he slides back almost until he's out of you before plunging back in again. He starts thrusting harder and faster, grunting every time he hits home. You lock your legs and brace yourself against the wall as he pounds into you like a man possessed. Sweat dampens your hair and you feel your dress clinging to your skin.

Your heart pounds as you hear a giggle nearby but neither of you can stop now and the thought of being watched just heightens your pleasure. Norman reaches around, thrusting a hand into the top of your dress and into your bra to squeeze at your breast, pinching your nipple between his thumb and finger. You let out a little shriek at the pain and pleasure.

"Oh, yeah baby, I know you like that. You're so fucking beautiful, all opened up for me like this. God! Your pussy is so tight and wet, I never want to take my cock out of you. Damn, I love you so fucking much."

His face is buried against the back of your neck as he grunts and thrusts against you and you take one hand off the wall to reach back and tangle your fingers in his hair, urging him to come for you. His cock is slamming into you hard and fast making wet sucking noises with every movement.

He slides his other hand around from your hip to rub furiously at your clit and you know he's close to coming and wants you to get off with him. The added stimulation doesn't take long before it sends you crashing into an orgasm, your pussy pulsating around his cock as he feels you come and shoots his own load into you, your name falling from his mouth like a curse.

He slides out from you, your juices and his come following in a gush and swipes your clit a few more times with his thumb, teasing the last spasms of your orgasm from you. You moan and writhe against his hand, pressing back against his body, feeling his sweat soaking through his shirt. The hand in your bra is removed and wrapped around your waist, pulling your back against his chest where you can feel his rapid heartbeat starting to slow down again. You hold his arm against you with both of yours, leaning into him for support against your shaking legs. Still his thumb is sliding between your lips, swiping over your swollen, sensitive clit and the line between pleasure and pain is so blurred you don't know whether to scream for him to stop or to beg him for more. He reads your mind as always, so in tune with your body that it amazes you every time.

"Do you want more, Lucia, my darling, my love, my goddess? I think you do. But I think it's time I took you home and cleaned you up. Look at the mess you've made."

His fingers pull out of your pussy and you whine slightly at the loss of his touch as he follows the trail of wetness down your thigh.

"Wait here," he says, tucking himself back into his pants, like you could go anywhere in your current state. He disappears and you turn to lean against the wall, taking time to rearrange your clothing. He's back in seconds, a wad of paper napkins clutched in his fist which he uses to gently mop up most of the wetness on your thighs. You smile down at him, engrossed in his task. His hair is wet with sweat and curling at the nape of his neck and his white shirt is sticking to him, almost opaque down the back.

"What a gentleman,” you laugh. He straightens up, wadding the sticky tissues into a ball which he tosses into a darkened corner.

"You won't be saying that when I get you home," he replies, raising his eyebrows and grinning at you.

"Then what are we waiting for?" you ask, taking his hand.

He laughs and locks his fingers with yours as you head back into the lit area of the club and out to the exit. As you pass through the crowd, you wonder if anybody saw you and you avoid looking anyone in the eye as you feel yourself blush. Then you realize you don't actually care, you just got deliciously fucked by the hottest man on the planet and you're now going home to do it again. If anyone saw then good for them, you hope they enjoyed the show because you sure as hell did. You confidently raise your head and smile to yourself as you follow your man outside.


End file.
